The Observant One
by LFB72
Summary: Merlin gets injured and Gwen explains why.


A/N: This was for Caldera's 2015 Christmas wish list over on HOC and to say thank you for all her help and work as my beta. This time, Jaqktd very kindly did the honours! Hope you enjoy it. Some Merlin whump, friendship, and secrets to explore! Feedback always welcome.

Set just before the beginning of season four.

* * *

 **The Observant One:**

Merlin's chest strained beneath tightly bound bandages. Wincing, he let his head flop back onto the pillow, closing his eyes and giving up any attempt to move. Instead he let his thoughts wander whilst he caught his breath.

 _What the hell happened?_

He was in Gaius' quarters; his head hurt to the point his brain seemed too small for his skull and with every breath his ribs burned although he could detect no other injuries. Turning towards a noise, he saw he was being tended to by Gwen.

The maid had a pensive look etched on her face. She completed her chores and constantly worried at her bottom lip as she bustled about, trying to be silent and careful. She stopped abruptly.

"Merlin! You're awake!"

A low growl emanated from his throat when he tried to answer.

"Here, you need some of this." Gwen whipped a small bowl from the table and headed purposefully towards him.

It seemed so unfair. When Arthur awoke from unconsciousness it was to a chorus of accolades and tales of victory, but when _he_ woke up he was either injured and alone or being fed one of Gaius' foul concoctions.

Merlin did not have time to lament his woes as Gwen was already pressing the bowl to his lips. The cool, oily liquid slid down his gullet and despite the bitter taste, it eased his tight throat.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

He shook his head but stopped when it ached and spun.

"You stepped in front of that sorcerer and took the blast for Arthur. Oh, Merlin. This gift of yours is going to get you killed."

"My-" His inhalation turned into a vicious cough. Tears streaming down his face as he fought for breath.

 _When did I slip up? How?_

She patted his back until his breathing calmed. "I'm sorry, Merlin. I shouldn't have said anything."

"You worked it out?" He croaked.

"You're not like other men, Merlin."

Her hand shot to her face. "No, I don't mean it like that! I don't mean to imply that you're not strong and muscular like Arthur and Lancelot... erm, you have bulked up quite a bit recently and..." Gwen flushed. "What I'm trying to say is, strange things happen around you, Merlin. You always know about things that nobody else does, _before_ anyone else does."

The warlock had tried to be so careful but Gwen was astute.

"Do you hate me?" He croaked.

"Of course not!" The maid's forehead creased and she twisted her skirt in her hands. "You're a good person, Merlin. I know you are. You used your gift to save Arthur. How could I hate you for that?" She giggled. "I just can't believe it!"

The room started to spin a little, the warlock closed his eyes hoping everything would soon be still. "What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I mean, being psychic is not like having magic is it?"

"Psychic!"

"Yes! You knew about Morgana didn't you? The way you looked at her after she came back, I thought you'd fallen out, but it was more than that, you knew she was not the same - that she had magic!

The warlock was so shocked he did not even try and stop her.

Gwen stood up and clenched her fists. "You knew how I felt about Arthur, even before I did. You knew about Lord Connor stealing treasures and blaming Tyre. You knew about my sore back and _you_ _knew_ what that sorcerer was planning. That's why you stood in front of Arthur, isn't it?" She was shaking and staring intently into his eyes.

"I'm not psychic."

"Of course you are, you told me."

"When!"

"When my father recovered from that fatal illness and you knew before anyone else. You said it was because you were psychic!"

"Yes, but-"

"The day we met! You told me you were in disguise, then later at the celebrations, you admitted you weren't ordinary."

"But-"

"I didn't believe it at first, who would? I mean you let Arthur throw things at you... and well, why would you let that happen if you knew it was coming? But I watched you Merlin, and you want people to underestimate you. You're clever and brave. Always in the thick of it."

Merlin could not find the words to respond, she touched upon the truth even if she had not uncovered it.

"Lancelot knows doesn't he? I've seen you two together..." She looked up suddenly, shaking her head. "Not that he's told me anything."

"He wouldn't. Lancelot is the most honourable man I know." Merlin answered wistfully.

She nodded. "I wasn't sure if I'd ever see him again and now he's here, a knight at Arthur's side. He's got all that he deserved all he dreamed of."

 _Not everything, Gwen._

"Who would have thought that I, a mere servant, could know a knight and a prince so intimately. So close and yet always out of reach."

In pained Merlin to see his friend think of herself like that.

"Gwen, anyone would be proud to know you just as you are but things changed when Arthur made commoners knights - old barriers are being broken."

Gwen bit her lip. "It's not enough."

"Arthur loves you."

"Uther would _never_ allow it."

"Uther is not in a position to pass judgement." He whispered sadly. "When Arthur becomes king, he will be a better man, laws will change."

Gwen stared, open mouth. "You have seen it?"

"Gwen... I'm not psychic!"

"But-"

"I believe people should marry for love and that you would be a strong queen. I believe we should be recognised for what we do, no matter who we are or where we come from. Arthur is the man who could make it all happen. He will become a great king. The greatest king."

The speech had taken its toll and Merlin was fighting for his breath but he ploughed on.

"I'm not psychic. I'm observant." He calmed and began to explain. "I knew you'd injured your back because of the way you moved and the scent of healing wintergreen and peppermint. I'd always trusted Tyre and knew that noble must be stealing, so I watched him more carefully. With Arthur, it's the way you speak of him and your behaviour around him which make your feelings clear. It's obvious to anyone who can be bothered to look."

Gwen blushed.

"That sorcerer claimed to be a simple trader but he'd been asking too many questions. It made me suspicious so I kept an even closer eye on him. It was his stance in the hall that alerted me to his imminent attack."

There was a heavy silence. Gwen wrung her hands against her skirt and eventually looked up. "You must think me a fool?"

"No."

He snaked a hand from beneath the covers and gripped her arm, stopping her from leaving. "I grew up in a small village without a father and looking like this." He gestured at his face and body, "I was a target, Gwen but didn't want to fight, so I got good at reading people and situations. My survival depended on it."

"Really?"

He reached out for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Yes."

"I still feel so silly."

"No."

 _This is all wrong; how can Arthur be completely blind to the truth and believe any nonsense he's told and Gwen glimpse it and think the opposite?_

They sat quietly and Merlin's head spun. Gwen had come so close to his secret yet he'd not had the strength to tell her the truth. Kind, compassionate, Gwen and he could not trust her. Merlin's stomach rolled, _would it really be so bad to let her know?_

Merlin's hand was now empty, he looked up to see Gwen heading towards the door.

"Don't go."

"Merlin?" The maid turned to face him.

 _I have to tell her!_

She was staring at him now. Suddenly it seemed so hard, his head was fuzzy and the words wouldn't come.

"Good night, Mer-"

"I have magic!"

Gwen's hand shot to her mouth. "Oh, Merlin!" She giggled, walking towards him and ruffling his hair affectionately.

That was not the reaction he'd expected.

"Gaius warned me this could happen," she continued. "He said the medication was very strong and could make you say strange things."

"But it's true!"

Merlin stretched out his arm, splaying his palm and knocking over the cup by the bedside.

"Shush." Gwen grabbed his wrists manoeuvring them under the covers. "No, sudden movements. You'll hurt yourself and Gaius will be cross." She scolded.

"But-"

"You need to rest, Merlin or the burn on your chest will never heal."

His eyes were already closed when he felt her curly locks bush against his face as she kissed his head.

"Sleep well, Merlin." She whispered. "You may not have any special abilities but you'll always be precious to me."

His last coherent thought was that Gaius need not be concerned about his magic being discovered since no one ever believed him anyway! The warlock slipped into the land of dreams warmed by the words of his friend and giggling to himself at the absurdity of it all.

The End

* * *

I've been doing a lot of drawing recently and you can see a bigger version of the cover art if you go to HOC and look under my art thread.

Wishing everyone happy holidays and good fortune in the new year.


End file.
